Trust me
by CillaMarie1
Summary: Naruto and Hinata bump into each other and finally get there feelings arranged... But what happends when there not paying attention to their surroundings...? I'm not good at typing Naruto stories so hopefully I do okay.
1. Confession

Trust me

Naruto is wandering the streets at sunset on his way to Ichiracku for some of his favorite ramen. Miso of coarse. All the people of Kohona has turned their lights off for bed just leaving Naruto on a walk of the street bare and little chilly. It has been a long harsh day, he found out that Sakura has finally given up on Sasuke and decided she would rather kill him than wait for him to fulfill his promise. Naruto sighs in distress his hands on the back of his head eyes closed walking down the street Naruto's thoughts elsewhere when he bumped into Hinata knocking them both backwards a little, not enough to make them fall. "Oh Hinata! I'm sorry I should watched where I was going I was spacing out." Giving her a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly with a small chuckle.

"No no no it's okay it's my fault I was so caught up in my own thoughts too that I didn't notice where I was." Naruto looks her over and takes a good look, she filled out since the last 3 years he's been gone. Hinata had long black purplish straight hair flowing in the wind, pants that come to her ankles, black heels like the ones Tsunade has. A purple white jacket and her headband on her head to signify her as a Leaf Shinobi. "So ummm... What are you doing out this late?" Naruto's thoughts run over and over again thinking about the Pain battle that he had no idea that she was even talking, he was actually wanting to see if he could get the courage to talk to her about it. Next thing he knows he sees a hand waving in front of his face and Hinata bending down a little to look at his eyes. "Naruto...? Are you in there?" She looks at him worriedly and he smiles at her confidence. Few years back Hinata would stutter every word but with the new Hinata being a medical nin and a top kunoichi of being a apprentice of Tsunade, it boosted her confidence and her way of fighting.

"Oh yeah my bad again I'm sorry I spaced out again, a lot has been on my mind lately." A small frown plastered on his face looking down. "What was it that you said?" Said Naruto in a small whisper sad tone.

"I was saying what are you doing out this late but I can guess that you are going to Ichiraku Ramen huh?" Hinata giggles a little holding her hand to her mouth for a cute giggle. Naruto blushes and smiles a little love hearing that wonderful voice.

"Yeah I am, am I that predictable?" Looks up at her noticing her face is so beautiful in the sunset giving her the famous wide happy grin.

"Yes but that's okay." Giggles again and grabs his hand pulling him walking toward the ramen stand looking back with a smile that could make any man's heart melt and do anything she wanted. "Come on! My treat!" Naruto is so stunned with her being bold and just goes along with it allowing her to pull him to his favorite stand, not even noticing that they are almost there, Naruto was too focused on how soft and warm Hinata's hand is. They arrive after a few minutes of Hinata practically dragging Naruto as he just stares at the back of her head loving the way her hair flows from side to side and have a quick bite to eat.

"Hey old man!" Naruto shouts pulling back the fabric allowing Hinata to sit first and joins next to her in the bar stools.

"Ah is that Naruto I hear!?" The old man walks out and sees him and someone else...! "Well don't be rude! Who is your beautiful date!?" The old man smiles and winks at Hinata making her laugh a little and looks over at Naruto.

"It it it's not like that! We bumped into each other and we decided to eat together!" Waving his hands in front of his face with his face like a tomato. The old man laughs giving us a break and starts up the water.

"It's on me tonight! What will you have!?"

"Really old man!? Your the best! I'll have 1 each bowl of ramen you have and Hinata. What would you like?" Looks over at Hinata handing her some chopsticks. She smiles at Naruto and tells the old man,

"I'd like 1 Miso and 1 Beef please." Looks over at Naruto more closely trying to read his eyes, knowing full well that he is sad pained and lonely.

"Coming right up for you guys!" Old man gets to work.

"So Naruto, what was bothering you so much that you were spacing out?" Full of concern voice goes noticed by Naruto causing him to lean forward elbows on the counter with his head in his hands. Wondering if he should tell Hinata, I mean she has a right to know, she's a awesome person to talk to and a good listener. She might be able to help ease the pain.

"A lot of stuff has been happening lately and it's causing my mind to stress out and I feel like I'm going to fail on someone who needs me the most... Like Sakura... I failed my promise and everyone knows it... I can't..." Naruto is forced to stop talking when a hand is laid on his hand pulling his to the bar holding their hands together Hinata leaning forward to grab his attention.

"You won't fail... You are the most bravest and strongest person I know and that's what friends are for. Leaning on when you feel like this. Don't worry Naruto I'll pick up the pieces of you if you ever fall apart..." Hinata smiles a sad smile but also genuine. "It'll be okay." Gives his hand a small squeeze to reassure him. Naruto smiles laying the other hand on theirs making a pile.

"Thank you Hinata. I felt like I was falling apart for a minute... You really are a good friend and a wonderful person. Any guy would be lucky to have you..." Now a frown is put on Hinata's face as her head falls forward turning to face the bar not going unnoticed by Naruto staring right in her eyes.

"The only guy I want is you..." Hinata says softly, speechless Naruto thinking that he wasn't supposed to hear it, looks over at Hinata about to say something but is interrupted.

"Order up!" The old man places the bowls in front of them and they chow down with a awkward silence between them. Both Hinata and Naruto giving small glances toward each other wondering what to say.

Half hour later of eating the warm ramen and filling their tummies. "Thank you for the food!" They both say walking out of the ramen stand Naruto again holding back the fabric so Hinata can walk out first and it must have been a little while since it's dark out with the street lights on.

"Hinata? Would you like to walk with me tonight? I wanna talk to you about something that I have been putting off." Looks at the ground nervous as hell with his hand on the back of his head again expecting to be brushed off who wouldn't though he's been treated like this for awhile now, it's only natural to think like this everyone hated him always giving him the cold shoulder. "I understand if you..."

"Of coarse! I have all the time in the world. Besides, it's a beautiful night so why waste it?" Smiles and giggles a little. "Where are we walking to?" Grabs Naruto's hand that's behind his head and holds his arm like the olden days would. Naruto smiles down at Hinata holding her arm protectively and guides them to his special place.

"It's a special place where I always go to when I have a hard time thinking or have a lot on my mind. I have never brought anyone else there before." Hinata hears a small twinge of sadness in his voice.

"Naruto, don't worry like I said, it'll be okay." Squeezes his arm again reassuring him smiling brightly. Naruto looks down at her before arriving and feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He smiles at this wonderful happy person and looks up to see there in his special place.

"Thank you Hinata, you always know what to say." He brings her to a slow stop and turns their bodies a little. "Were here." Hinata looks ahead and sees that there in the middle of a bridge the moon and stars reflecting on the water and the wind blowing the pink cherry blossom trees causing pellets of flowers to fall on the water. Naruto watches her face in amazement knowing now that he has fallen for Hinata Hyuga. Her face is glowing in the way the water is, her hair shining like the water and her eyes glistening like she was about to cry.

"Naruto... This is so beautiful... Would you mind if this could be my place too? I can feel myself relaxing by the second..." Puts her hands on the rails of the bridge closing her eyes taking in the scent of fresh water and cool breeze listening to all the mother nature music filling her ears.

"Hinata, I have no problem sharing my place with you." Places his elbows on the bridge rails and looks forward. Gives them a small silence taking in the scenery before speaking. "Hinata we need to talk about what happen with Pain." He looks over at Hinata with uncertainty. "If you don't want to tha..." Hinata looks over at Naruto with seriousness and determination making him shut up on the spot.

"I meant what I said Naruto. To this day I will never regret what I did. I love you Naruto Uzamaki. I jumped in front of pain knowing full well that I was going to die. But my only regret would of been if I didn't confess before I died. Naruto. I know what I was doing and I would do it again in a heartbeat, I will gladly give my life for yours no hesitation... I never want to see you in pain unless it's from laughing to hard. I never want to see you cry unless their happy tears. I never want to see you..." Hinata is cut off speechless when Naruto wraps his arm around her waist, his other hand up underneath her chin cupping her cheek a little and sealing her lips with a kiss. A kiss filled with emotion, passion and love. Hinata sucks in a breath complete in shock, quickly recovers and kisses him back bringing her hands up to his chest deepening the kiss whimpering in need of wanting all these years, yearning for his touch, her knees weakening a little causing her to slump but Naruto held firm pulling her closer to his chest.

Remembering they both needed some air they pull apart both their eyes fluttering in ecstasy, putting their foreheads together still holding each other. "Wow." They both say making them chuckle.

"I love you Hinata, I'm so sorry it took me so long to understand my feelings. I never had anyone to teach me anything so I'm learning as I go. Can you forgive me for being such a dumbass?" Hinata chuckles making Naruto smile widely loving the sweet sound. She kisses him softly like a peck against his cheek.

"There's nothing to forgive..." Nudges her face into his neck. "Just hold me a little longer." Wraps her arms around his back pulling him closer her eyelashes tickling his neck.

"I'll hold you forever if you wanted me to my Hime." Feels a soft gust on his neck knowing she laughed, wrapping his arms around her more protectively with a hand on the back of her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't make you wait any longer, from now on your making the decisions my warden." Kisses the side of her head making her nudge more into him laughing a little.

"Thank you Naruto. I can tell your going to make me a very happy woman." Smiles against his neck. "Naruto I..." That's when a needle is inserted in the base of Naruto's and Hinata's neck. Serum is injected causing them to become parlayed. They both gasp at the suddenness Hinata's eyes widen in fear and worry while Naruto is desperately trying to keep hold of Hinata so she doesn't fall hard against the wooden bridge, trying to look around of who did this with a pissed off expression, his teeth baring, growling loudly.

Two tall manly figures are hovering over them in a all black outfit, mumbling is all that is heard from Naruto. "Sleep." One of the men say. He looks over at Hinata one more time and she's already knocked out cold against him still trying to hold her to him so she won't fall, looks up at the men as Naruto goes down to one knee forcing himself to stay awake. Holding Hinata against him protectively giving another small growl in anger at these men. Unfortunately another needle is placed in the same spot, Naruto gasping trying to force himself to stay awake, knocking him out within seconds. The only thing Naruto remembering is him holding Hinata close just before they went down.


	2. Torture

Meanwhile somewhere...

Naruto Pov

 _Wake up you brat! I have been trying to get through your thick skull for hours now! WAKE UP!_

Makes a groaning sound opening his eyes slowly, vision blurry hearing some rough ruffling around of some, what is that...? Chains? He gains some of his conscience feeling something hard and holding him back from being laid down. Naruto tries to move around but is restrained from moving much at all. He looks up seeing regular chains around bonding him down. He leans back feeling his back against cold wet stone wall making him hiss from the sudden coldness and pulls away noticing he doesn't have a shirt on for warmth or pants to give some cover from the floor, he's only in his boxers. Naruto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Concentrating on what has happened. Him and Hinata were... HINATA! Stands up forgetting for a second that he's chained about to run up to find her immediately being pulled back hard. Grunting in pain looks up remembering that they finally confessed to each other but this had to happen. So where is she!? Takes another deep breath and starts to analyze what is going on. Good thing he trained under Jiraiya a sanin of the Leaf. Being observant back then wasn't his strong suit.

Looks around finally noticing he's in a cell, cold wet stone floor and a pile of hay to comfort the body, looks at the chains one more time still seeing that there just normal chains... Why normal chains? Don't they know he is a ninja? Tries to push out some chakra and is immediately burned hearing his skin sizzle. Naruto sucks in a breath trying to keep quiet trying to figure out what is going on. Sighs and hears some other chains rattling. Hinata!

Hinata Pov

Wakes up feeling something hard pressing against her wrists. Whimpers in pain opening her eyes fluttering to clear out the blurry vision. Leans back to quickly jump forward in surprise of the sudden coldness. Looks up to see chains just normal chains. Hinata chuckles a little and pushes some chakra to her wrists and cries out in pain. She takes a good look around to see she's in a cell with no hay at all, some water dripping onto the stone floor. Feels herself shiver trying to bring her hands down for some comfort and feels bare. Hinata's eyes widen in fear to see she has no clothes on at all except her underwear, no bra. Her eyes water and closes them trying to rethink the situation and thinks back to the last thing she remembers. Calms down a little and thinks of what happened.

She remembers telling Naruto how she... NARUTO! Her eyes widen and looks around activating her eyes only to squeal in pain closing her eyes. Hinata regains her posture and understands this is a no chakra zone and any chakra will burn her... Hinata sighs in defeat putting out of her head that she is bare chested and calls out to Naruto quietly... "Naruto." Says in a small high whisper trying to figure out if she is close to him or not hoping she can have some comfort.

Naruto hears her across the cell almost like a hallway looking up only seeing complete darkness after seeing so far. Happiness hearing that she is alive and close enough to talk to. "Hinata." She hears her name across from her and looks up also to see nothing but darkness from so far. She cries a little in relief from hearing his voice. "Hinata are you okay? Are you hurt any?"Naruto's voice echoing against walls. Hinata bites her lip wondering if she should tell him how she is or give him some dignity.

"Yes I'm okay. Naruto are you okay?" Hangs her head in shame for lying calming down tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah Hinata I'm fine. I'm going to get us out of here. Don't you worry." Naruto says in determination making Hinata smile having no doubt in her mind, Naruto desperately trying to figure a way out.

"I know." She smiles and chokes back a sob looking down at the floor tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Naruto hears this slight struggle in her voice and is about to call out when they both hear some doors opening.

"Look at the new arrivals. They should be awake by now." A man says groggily snapping his fingers.

"Yes boss." Two other feet shuffles on the ground walking up to the two cellars with some flashlights one man pointing a flashlight to Naruto and one to Hinata. "They are awake and fresh meat." They both laugh and both Naruto and Hinata cringe from the light, but Naruto tries to look past to see Hinata. He sees her cell and notices no hay at all some water dripping from the ceiling hitting her shoulder knowing full well that she could get sick. Sees that Hinata was lying and growls at the man dangerously not caring that she is naked and seeing her breasts for the first time.

"How dare you defile her that way!?" Naruto stands up and tries full force of his strength leaning forward as if to break the chains. Growling louder, Hinata hears his outburst looking away in shame crying some more. Naruto and Hinata hear a hearty laugh some footsteps walking and getting closer and stopping in front of Hinata's cell. Naruto trying to get a good look at him but only sees he's just a normal person with a wide grin plastered on his face a evil look making any man shudder. Dressed in a black tuxedo like he's going to a important meeting.

"My my my, my men were right. You guys do love each other. Well that love is going to be tested." The boss man opens her cell not going unnoticed that there are no locks. Naruto's eyes widen when he sees him walk closer to Hinata.

"No! You leave her alone! Take me! Leave her out of this! Don't you dare touch her!" The chains binding Naruto rattle roughing desperately trying to get to Hinata. The boss man ignores him walking closer to Hinata. She stands up to face up to him staring him dead in the eye to show no fear. The boss man smiles at her bravery pulling something from his pocket and tazes her. Hinata's body convulses shaking violently eyes rolling in the back of her head her back hitting the stone wall hard slumped against it. "Stop!" Naruto pleads making the man laugh he and snaps his fingers making the other two men unchain her and drag Hinata by her hair out of the cellar Naruto seeing her legs skidding across the ground knowing she'll have scraps later.

"I swear to Kami... If you hurt her anymore I will kill you..." Naruto snarls at the man looking at the naked Hinata being dragged by her hair. Hearing a sound making him shiver the man laughs evilly and points the light right at his face.

"You can bet on it, she'll be back, but not in one piece." The boss man walks away laughing loudly hearing Naruto's cries in the background.

"NO! COME BACK! BRING HER BACK! TAKE ME!" Naruto yells and yells hearing the big door slam and is looking around frantically pulling at the chains harder and harder making his wrists bleed.

Hinata Pov.

Hinata groans and opening her eyes a little closing them quickly from the very bright like hovering over her. She looks to the side to get a better view, seeing a couple tables with some cloth on them, some shiny things in the cloths. Hinata tries to get up but is once again restrained but it's different. She wiggles around to feel herself against a hard metal table with her feet neck and hands bound up so she can't move other than slight movements. Taking a deep breath she tries to control her emotions and remember what Tsunade has taught her about being kidnapped and what's worse to come.

Flashback

 _"Now remember Hinata, if you are ever captured for any reason, always keep your mind blank. Do not give into their needs or demands. They will try to break you and manipulate you."_

End flashback

Hinata hears a door shut, making her break out of her thoughts and looks at him with a emotionless face. "Now now dearie. Don't you worry. It will all be over soon." He walks over to the table and grabs her breast very hard enough to leave a handprint making her cringe in pain. "Ahh, yes you will do just fine." He steps back and he puts his foot on something underneath the table making the table move to where Hinata is standing up still bound. "Now for the first trail." She sees the man smile widely grabbing a clipboard from the table stepping on another thing underneath making the table move back into like a cage thing. "Have fun."

Naruto Pov

"Let me out! Where did you take her!? Come back here damn it!" That's when Naruto heard the most horrible sound ever. Hinata screaming in absolute misery making him cringe in pain himself causing him to become more angry. "Stop it! Take me! I'm the one you want! Just stop hurting her! Let her go! HINATA!" Naruto still trying desperately to break free only being bound to the chains his wrists starting to become red with irritation.

Hinata Pov

Couple days later of torture and humiliation the man steps on a lever making the table come back toward him moving his foot over to the other lever making the table lay back down. Smiles at his work unbinding the chains on Hinata's limbs grabbing her by her feet dragging Hinata back to the cellar. Paying no mind that she was on the table still making her plop down on the ground hard hitting her head, he drags her slowly to make more damage, opening the door not caring to hold it open as it hits her face on the way out. The man walks down the hallway the door hitting her head on the way out, stopping in front of her cellar but remembers what the boss man wanted to do. The man stops in front of Naruto's cellar opens the door and throws Hinata at Naruto's feet in making a loud thud.

Naruto Pov

Passed out from the screaming and calling out causing his voice to be raspy. Naruto hears a door being shut close by and wakes up blurry vision clouding his mind, he hears the man get closer and watches his every move when he sees him in plain sight along with him dragging Hinata on the ground but by her ankles. Naruto snarls at the man and clenches his fists. The man throws Hinata roughly against the stone floor in front of Naruto's feet making a loud thud.

Normal Pov

"Hinata wake up baby tell me what he did... Hinata... Please wake up..." Naruto tries and tries to get to Hinata the chains rattling louder making Hinata groan. "Hinata come on baby wake up please..." Pleads for her to wake up.

Hinata whimpers and cringes in pain waking up hearing her name being called out by a familiar voice. She looks up to see Naruto talking to her but she doesn't understand what he's saying. Then the memories come flooding back and tears start to poor down her cheeks. She cries out in fear and curls up in a ball in the fetal position shaking violently her breathing unsteady. "Hinata..." Naruto's heart breaks in a million pieces hearing her cry and shake in fear. "Hinata, look at me what did he do...?" The chains rattle Naruto trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Please don't make me tell you. I...I... don't want to relive it, please don't make me" Sobs against her arms trying to make herself smaller. "I...I... don't even know how long its been... I can't do this anymore... I" rambles on till...

"NO! Hinata! Don't you dare give up! What is our ninja way!? Don't you dare go back on your words! I won't make you tell me but will you please go lay on the hay over there? It will help against the floor." Hinata looks up to see what he's talking about and relief hits her like a ton of bricks crawling over to the somewhat soft pile of hay flinching at each littlest move."Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." She smiles a little at Naruto for his compassion even in a time like this, laying her head down falling asleep not knowing nightmares are waiting.

Naruto watches her as she falls asleep looking at her body feeling pits of rage rising inside of him. He starts looking around needing to figure a way out of this place. He takes note that the chains are only bolted against the stone wall, not wanting to wake Hinata up, he stands up from his kneeling position and takes a better look. Naruto smiles a little and sighs. 'I can get us out of here but it will take some time. Don't worry Hinata, I'll save you.' He takes a look at the ceiling over at Hinata's old cell and notice it stopped leaking. Good sign, means there above ground and it must have rained that day. Looks above him in some of the corners taking his hands along the stone wall knocking on a few places hearing the same sound until he comes across a place where he can barely reach that is hollow. Naruto smiles in victory and looks around for anything that could be used as a scratching tool.

Unfortunately there isn't any and Naruto punches the stone wall out of frustration. He hears the door down the hall open and quickly goes back to his knees and looks over at Hinata to make sure she isn't awake. "Well well well, the boys did do as I tell them. Good for them" He opens the cell door and steps closer.

"Whatever you want, whatever you do, just don't touch her anymore. I'll take double the pain if it meant she doesn't get hurt." Naruto pleads with the man looking up at him with serious eyes. "Please." Watery eyes pleading with the man.

"And why should I listen to a piece of shit like you huh? You obviously want to get hurt so I'll grant it, but I'm going to use her to destroy you inside and out." The man smirks making Naruto eyes widen in fear seeing the man walk over to Hinata grabs her ankle and breaks it. Hinata wakens instantly screaming out in pure agony gripping the small amount of hay that Hinata could grab.

"STOP! I SAID I'LL TAKE IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" The man laughs at Naruto watching him squirm from the chains binding him from attacking his wrists bleeding knees scraped from the ground.

"I told you that you were going to make her life a living hell." The man laughs harder taking her hair once again and drags her across the cell and back to where she was before leaving a very very pissed off Naruto yelling and screaming for them to come back.

"Bring her back! Please! I'll do anything you want just stop hurting her! Please!" The door slams shut and doesn't know that will be the last time he sees Hinata. "HINATA!"


	3. Escape

Meanwhile Hinata being taken

Naruto Pov

Naruto screams on top of his lungs pulling the chains harder and harder almost breaking his wrists pulling the chains harder and harder. Naruto screaming "Hinata!" The door opens down the hall causing Naruto to stand up and and lunge once two men are visible. "Let Hinata go now or so help me!" The two men laugh loudly one man grabbing his neck slamming him against the wall.

"I don't think you in such a place to make demands. I think it's time we teach you a lesson on being quiet. Don't worry your girlfriend will make us very happy..." He smirks looking at Naruto in full pleasure making his eyes go wide. The other man comes around from behind the other man and takes a bat full swing at his legs. Naruto screams in pain causing him to slump down on the ground hard yelling. "Oh I think I forgot to say something. What was it again?" The one guy looks at the other. The guy with the bat brings up the bat to his shoulder like he's letting it rest for a little.

"Oh I remember. Your girlfriend is being what was it? Oh yea. Tested on." The guy laughs like there's no tomorrow.

"What... do... you mean... tested..." Naruto pants trying to regain his breath sweating a lot one eye squinted and one eye shut.

"Oh well, you know how we don't know what color bone marrow is. We want to know if the body can function being torn open, and how a girl feels to be a woman with child." Naruto eyes widen clenching his fists again charging at the man being pulled back by his chains binding him.

"When I get out of here and when I do. I will kill you all." Naruto calls out raspy looking at the men dangerously. "I will kill you all!" The man with the bat hits Naruto across the face, the body, arms, legs, pelvis, anywhere really, beating him to a inch of his life. Naruto's screams are heard through the doors reaching Hinata's ears

Hinata's Pov starting when she was dragged out

Hinata cries and screams holding her hair trying to hold her leg up because of her swollen broken ankle. "Please let me go! Please!" She pleads with the boss man still skidding across the stone floor. Squirming under his touch. The man brings Hinata to the same table make her more squirmy. "No no no please!" The man takes her arms plops her on the table punching her in the face to get her to calm down. She squeals in pain cringing slowing down her movements enough so he can strap her down again. "What do you want with me? Is it money? I'm very rich. Is it... "

"I want to see you scream on top of your lungs when I take them out to hold them in my hands." He smirks holding up a knife walking closer toward Hinta while she sobs. The man takes the knife and drags it along her skin softly for her to get a feel of what is going to happen. Then Naruto's screams are permeated echoing through the air making Hinata cry out.

"Naruto!" The man smiles and in that instant stabs her in her upper thigh making Hinata's mouth wide open and speechless from the pain her head instantly hitting the back of the table, eyes clenched shut.

"I'm glad there doing what they're told. There very good listeners, I told them to tell that kid what I'm doing to you. He must really love you to scream for you like that." Takes the knife out making her body jolt up and stabs her other leg in the same area "I wonder if they told them what the last thing I'm going to do to you." Takes out the knife cutting off Hinata's left hand. Hinata screams in pure agony the sound over echoing Naruto's. The boss man laughs going around her body kinda like pinching her skin and cuts off sections of her body.

Naruto's Pov

He hears the pain and suffering from Hinata echoing through the cellars, looking at the two men. "I'm going to count to three and if I am not released I will kill you all."Naruto snarls baring his fangs growling at these vermin called men.

 _'are you ready Kurama, I know I will be in pain and burned pretty bad but Hinata needs me and I can't let anything happen to her anymore.'_

 _ready on 1 kid_

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do!? You can't even move." Hits the bat across his chest and Naruto doesn't even flinch making a loud thud echoing against the stone walls.

"3." His voice changes a little.

The man starts getting scared handing the bat to the other man and he does a full swing at Naruto's head. His head is knocked to the side not a dent on his face.

"2." Naruto's legs heal sounds of bone breaking back into place, making him hiss in pain moving his head back to face them his bangs covering his eyes.

The man widen his eyes in fear bringing the bat up and takes it under his chin trying to crush his windpipe.

"1." In that instant red chakra is flying out of Naruto fixing all his injuries the chains melting against the hot chakra. The two men try to run in fear but is caught with one tail, they shake in fear.

"I'm...I'm sorry man I didn't mean for it to happen like this please just let us go." Looks at a Naruto with red eyes his fangs longer and hair turning red almost in cloak form like the fourth ninja war.

"Hinata wanted to be let go, Hinata didn't want to get hurt. Oh well." Naruto's one tail crushes them in half and throws them to the side hard where they bounce off like ping pong balls. "I'm coming Hinata."

' _thank you Kurama.'_

Hinata's Pov.

"Please." She asks in a shaky voice her body shaking from the blood loss, crying, hyperventilating, coughing up some blood "Don't." Hinata watches his every move as he brings the knife down to her stomach putting the tip on her belly button holding the edge of the knife just from a fingertip tapping on it like he's loving the way he's making her body squirm from the pain. Hinata cries out watching him as he pulls the knife out with a small blood trail down her belly dripping down her side onto the table.

"Now now it's okay what will happen next will be quite a show." The boss man moves over to a side where the levers were on the ground and steps on one of them slowly making Hinata scream out. They table is expanding in each direction making her stretch. She screams louder begging for it to stop almost passing out when all of her limbs are dislocated. The boss man hears this wonderful sound of a very loud POP, and stops the table from moving leaving it alone putting the knife against the middle of her chest putting a small amount of pressure enough to leave a trail of blood as he moves the knife down her chest.

"Please please stop, I'll do whatever you want, just please..." Sobs out trying to stay conscience struggling to keep still knowing the knife will go deeper.

"Shut up bitch!" He picks up the knife ready to stab her through her stomach when the doors are broke off and flown away. Red chakra flowing, Naruto walks in not paying any mind to the boss man just Hinata. The boss man grabs the knife walking over to Hinata's head putting the knife along her neck making Naruto stop dead in his tracks with a very pissed off face.

"Let her go now." He cracks his knuckles in his hands. The man presses harder and she cries when blood is flowing out.

"Naruto just go I'll be okay. I love you" Hinata cries out in pain her body on the verge of having a seizure. Naruto notices her ankle still broken an ugly blue purple black color, her hand chopped off blood still flowing out, two stab wounds on her legs where the artery is, her chest and body exposed showing a cut along her chest area, legs scrapped and sees big spots on Hinata that are bleeding as if he took a knife and almost skinned her in various spots of her body.

"You heard her, she said she'll be just fine." He smirks running his hand down her chest and grabs her breast hard making another bruise on her. Naruto snarls at the man his red chakra starting to burn him. Wasting no time swats the man in the neck decapitating him making the knife fall leaving a small cut on her neck. Once Hinata sees she is free, her body starts shaking violently, foam coming out of her mouth blood still pouring out of her wounds. Naruto retracts Kurama's chakra and limps over to Hinata unbinding her looking over her body crying.

"I'm so sorry Hinata..." Naruto hits a pressure point in her neck instantly making her go to sleep picking her up putting her on her side in his arms so Hinata doesn't choke and starts running around trying to find a way out. Then alarms start going off. That's when it clicked in his head. This is a prison. Naruto smirks and starts running up the stairs seeing guards all coming toward him from one door. 'Probably on break which would of have been outside.' He jumps up and past the guards heading out the door instantly being blinded from the sun.

"Get him!" Getting out of his trance regaining himself Naruto starts running sprinting down the road trying to get far away. Then suddenly feeling a power surge back through him once he passes the fence.

"So it was a no chakra zone." Naruto chuckles to himself going into sage mode and tries to sense where they are. "Only a days trip away huh. Not bad. Don't worry Hinata I'll make it there in 6 hours." He picks up the pace so that all you see is just wind in a sudden place.

6 hours later going past the gates of Kohana and straight to the hospital.

"Help! Someone please help her!" Bursts through the doors screaming at someone to help and all the nurses look at us in astonishment looking at us like we have been through hell... Well we have. "Well don't just stand there! Help her!" The nurses get out of there trance and rush to Hinata with a gurney placing her on it and wheels her away to the E.R. Naruto darts out and heads over to the Hokage's office. Naruto makes it there within seconds busting through the door not caring about any meetings or if she is with someone during a moment.

"Granny! Come quick it's Hinata I tried my best please save her please!" Naruto runs over to the desk and Tsunade gasps. Naruto is covered in fresh wounds and his eye sockets completely burst open. His legs covered in blood wrists showing signs of struggle and his knees buckled like they haven't healed right. "Stop looking and worrying about me Hinata is worse shape save her please!" Naruto slams his fists down on the table almost breaking it breaking Tsunade from her trance and she springs up and darts over to the hospital. Thank goodness no one was here at the office other than her, he really didn't want to talk to anyone other than Hinata. Naruto gets the last bit of his strength running up to the hospital. Once the hospital is in sight, his body starts shutting down making him start walking and limping more. "Come on body, just a little further." As if his body was listening, Naruto gets to the doors of the hospital drops to his already somewhat shattered knees and plops practically dead. "Hinata..." Is that last thing he said.

Hinata Pov after being taken out of the E.R.

Hinata wakes up with a small moan of grogginess clearing her throat but is in pain instantly starting to freak out. She brings her hands up to her mouth and feels a tube down her throat. Her eyes widen in fear remembering what he did and she starts trying to rip out all the tubes hooked up to her and rips out the long tube down her windpipe coughing up some blood trying to scream for Naruto. The heart rate monitors and beepers are going crazy making nurses come in and attempt to calm Hinata down.

"Hinata it's okay you're safe now! Calm down!" Hinata still trying to get away hitting her nub on the rack where all the fluids are screaming out in pain bringing her arm to her chest protectively.

"Leave me alone! I don't want it anymore! Please stop!" Hinata grabs the rack of fluids and throws it toward the nurse moving her legs over the bed and falls to the ground with a loud pain "Naruto!" The nurses grab her keeping hold of her and puts sedatives making her calm down.

"Your safe now Hinata" Is the last thing Hinata heard when she blacked out.

Naruto's Pov

Naruto wakes up in a normal hospital room sitting up slowly knowing that some of his ribs are nowhere near healed leans on his hands looking around to see if Hinata is anywhere near and to his disappointment she isn't anywhere in sight. He sighs and lays back down looking around to find a call button. Finds the remote that has all kinds of buttons but one stand out. A big red button that has call on it. "Simple enough." Just as he's about to press the button...

"Naruto!" He jumps up knowing full well that horrible sound is not paying attention to his semi broken legs and run/limps to find Hinata. Naruto leans his head out of his room watching all the nurses go into a room a few down, leaning against the wall with one hand going to the horrible sound of his name. He gets to the door just in time to see a nurse put a needle in her arm making Hinata instantly calm down sending alarm bells in his brain.

"You better tell me what you are doing to her if you know what is good for you." Naruto growls at the nurse making the nurse freeze her actions looking over to see a very dirtied crumbled and bloodied Naruto looking the same amount as hell as Hinata. The nurse calmly says not wanting to send any mix signals thinking that she might hurt her.

"I had to put her in a small quick sleep so she would stop hurting herself. She had a collapsed lung which needed a tube in her throat. She has a very bad infected broken ankle that started healing the way it was so we had to re-break it to fix it putting her foot in a cast. All of her body is covered in wounds so I had to cover over 90% of her body, and if she would of kept up like she was, she would of had a heart attack." Watches Naruto closely to see if he understood what the nurse was trying to do and he nods in acknowledgement.

"Okay. I am to be here at all times."


	4. Love each other

Hinata Pov waking up from hospital

Hinata wakes up feeling terrible. She opens her eyes seeing its semi-dark with the curtains open with some moonlight coming in. She takes a shaky deep breath in and tries to regain herself. Hinata looks around the room seeing the room door open moving her eyes along the wall to see another door in the corner open guessing it's a bathroom. Her hands grip the sheets... Hands... Her eyes widen gulping down and looks to see why it's only a hand she feels gripping the blanket. A few tears roll down her cheeks seeing her nub where the hand would of been wrapped with some blood stains coming through. Hinata looks up her arm seeing her arm completely covered in bandages, sucks in a breath and looks all over herself. When she sees someone else laying his head on the table and his arms laying on the bed like a pillow. "Naruto..." Voice still scratchy from ripping the tube out of her mouth. She takes her hand over to his head and runs her fingers through his head.

Naruto wakes up turning his head over to see her. "Well hello Hinata how are you feeling?" He takes a hand putting it on her hip gently his big blue dreamy eyes watching her.

"I, feel, okay. Hurts, talking." Still playing with his hair. On the verge of sobbing Naruto leans up and kisses her forehead.

"Were safe now Hinata." Naruto gives her a sad smile and looks her over. "If I would of been stronger I could of saved you sooner..." Hinata brings a finger to his lips shutting him up and cries.

"Please just hold me. I don't want to be alone." He nods pulling the covers up to see her legs bandaged sending pains to Naruto's chest getting another idea. "Naruto?" Looks at him worried thinking he doesn't want to be with her anymore. "Please don't look I look like..." Hears growling from him and looks at him.

"Don't say it Hinata. You are beautiful and I'm going to prove it." Tears still rolling down her face nodding. She watches him closely wondering what he's going to do.

Naruto pulls the covers from her body fully to take a good look at his Hime. A frown is placed on his face when he sees her ankle wrapped up with a cast holding her newly broken ankle in place. Naruto takes his hands and leaning them on the bed to keep his weight from his legs and kisses the cast, moving up her legs leaving a trail of kisses up both legs till he gets close to 'that' area. "Hinata." Says softly looking up at her with scared eyes. "Please tell me he didn't." Hinata looks down at him in a confused look then like it clicked in her head she looks away biting her lip.

"I tried fighting back..." Tears start falling down her cheeks "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Chokes back on some sobs her body shaking. "He wouldn't stop he he he..." Naruto holds her arms down trying to keep her calm only making it worse. Hinata starts reliving some flashbacks in her head feeling like she is really there her eyes open but not really seeing where she is. "Let me go please! I don't want it! Stop! NARUTO!" Naruto holds her down firmer trying not to hurt her as she punches his chest.

"Hinata I'm right here baby! Hinata calm down!" The heart monitor goes haywire causing the nurses come flying in seeing Hinata trying to fight off Naruto like he's attacking her.

"Keep holding her down Naruto." The nurse goes through some of the drawers finding a syringe taking it out of the package sticking it in her arm, calming the frantic girl down.

"Try and sleep well Hinata..." Kisses Hinata's forehead, his hand going through her hair. The scared little girl breathes in heavily looking around in a daze till she passes out.

Hours till Hinata wakes up

"Hinata, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." Cries as he lays his head on her lap holding her hand firmly but softly. "I promise on my love for you, I will become stronger, I will become the most powerful ninja of all time." Kisses her hand. "I love you so much Hinata. I will come back a much stronger man, a man that is good enough for you." Pulls something out of his pocket opening the small box looking at it for a few minutes before deciding. "Hinata, when you wake up, I won't be here, I will come back for you in time, but for now, rest and get better." Places the box next to her bed on the stand looking at her once more before walking away. "I love you so much... Please forgive me." Leans down on her bedside kissing her forehead for a few seconds before placing his forehead on hers. "Please understand I'm doing this for you." Pulls himself up looking at Hinata's sleeping form and starts walking away and out the door to undergo training for his beloved. "Goodbye my Hime."

Naruto walks out of the room and heading down the hallway with his head down. Tears running down his cheeks, Naruto walks a little faster, putting his hands in his pockets and heads out to his apartment. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he finally makes it to his place, heading in, grabbing his large duffle bag, almost military style. Stuffs it up to the brim with clothes, some bathing accessories, his money frog jack full of money, grabs his sleeping bag that is rolled up with tent items inside the bag. He clasps the sleeping bag under the duffle bag, clipping it together, pulling the straps over his shoulders, taking one last look at his home before leaving.

Naruto sighs loudly closing the door behind him, hiding the key back in its spot, jumping from his front door to a rooftop. He scans the area, taking one last look at Hinata's hospital room through her window, looking down at the ground now, clenching his fists, "I love you Hinata." Relaxes jumping on all the rooftops making his way to the front gate. Not even paying any attention to the guards, almost like the flash just zipping right by them, leaving those two wondering what the hell was that?

Tsunade pov


End file.
